Empire at War
Empire at War (kurz: EaW) ist ein von LucasArts und Petroglyph entwickeltes Echtzeitstrategiespiel. Das Spiel ist im Februar 2006 auf dem deutschen Markt herausgebracht worden. Im Oktober kam dann das Add-On Empire at War – Forces of Corruption dazu. Man kann sich entweder auf die Seite der Rebellen als Anführer derer schlagen, um das Imperium zu vernichten oder als imperialer Oberbefehlshaber die Rebellion auslöschen. Man kann Schlachten im Weltraum schlagen und/oder eine Bodenschlacht machen. Das Spiel Kampagne Empire at War erzählt eine Geschichte zwischen Episode III und Episode IV, deren Ausgang der Spieler mit seinen Entscheidungen beeinflussen kann. Einige Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin angesiedelt, lässt einen das Spiel die Entstehung der Rebellen-Allianz, die wachsende Macht des Imperiums und den beginnenden Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg nachspielen. Durch das Fortschreiten innerhalb der jeweiligen Kampagnen lässt sich der Verlauf der Geschichte beeinflussen. Imperium Das Imperium nimmt an, dass sich ein Verräter in seinen Reihen befindet. Der Imperator beauftragt Darth Vader, ihn zu entlarven. Horchposten auf Thyferra 150px|links|miniatur|Die Sendestation der Rebellen. Die Spur führt zunächst nach Thyferra. Dort befindet sich eine verlassene imperiale Sendeanlage, mit der die Rebellen den imperialen Funkverkehr abhören. Eine kleine Streitmacht des Imperiums, bestehend aus einigen AT-STs und Sturmtruppen-Kompanien, landet, scheinbar unbemerkt, auf dem Planeten. Der kommandierende Offizier hat zuvor die Sensoren der Rebellen stören lassen. Vader übernimmt die Führung des Angriffs höchstpersönlich. Das Imperium kann die erste Verteidigunglinie der Rebellen in kurzer Zeit überwinden und die Sendestation erreichen, welche kurzerhand zerstört wird. Der Rest der Rebellen befindet sich jedoch in einer von einem Schild geschützten Basis. Vaders Truppen können diesen jedoch deaktivieren, indem sie den Energiegenerator zerstören. Kurz darauf kommt die Verstärkung, bestehend aus weiteren Sturmtruppen und TIE-Maulern, mit deren Hilfe die Rebellen Basis vollkommen zerstört wird. Darth Vader erkennt, dass die Rebellen vorgewarnt wurden und tötet den imperialen Offizier mit einem Macht-Würgegriff aufgrund seines Versagens. In den Überresten der Basis befinden sich Ausrüstungsgegenstände mit dem Abzeichen der Black Sun Piraten. Vader vermutee daher, dass die Rebellen den Piraten Informationen über die imperialen Frachtrouten im Austausch gegen Nachschub geben. Vader befiehlt die Rekonstruktion des Funkverkehrs, mit dem er der Spur zum Verräter weiter folgen will. Rückeroberung von Fondor Es treffen Meldungen von Fondor ein, die besagen, dass die Rebellen das Imperium von dem Planeten vertrieben und einige Siedlungen eingenommen haben. Vader sieht dies jedoch nur als strategischen Fehler seitens der Rebellion, da diese damit ihre Position verraten hat. Er befiehlt die Eliminierung aller Rebellen und aller Einheimischen, die sich der Allianz angeschlossen haben. Die Streitkräfte der Allianz auf Fondor sind jedoch stärker als die auf Thyferra, und das Imperium muss einige Verluste hinnehmen, bevor die Rebellion restlos vertrieben werden kann. Die abgefangenen Funksprüche ergeben, dass der Piratenkäpitän, der mit den Rebellen kollaboriert, seine Basis auf Ilum hat. Piratenjagd über Ilum 150px|rechts|miniatur|Der Pirat flieht - vergebens. Darth Vader befiehlt, den Orbit des Planeten Ilum mit einem Suchdroiden zu scannen, bevor der Angriff beginnt. Der Suchdroide entdeckt die Piratenstation in einem dichten Asteroidenfeld, wo sie von mehreren Satelliten beschützt wird; außerdem ist sie von einem Netz aus Sensoranlagen umgeben, welche eine sich nähernde Flotte sofort erkennen würden. Vader wirbt den Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett an, der die Sensoranlagen zerstören soll, damit das Imperium freien Lauf hat. Fett weigert sich zunächst, aber Vader kann ihn mit einer indirekten Drohung zum Einlenken bringen. Der Kopfgeldjäger erledigt seinen Auftrag, die imperiale Flotte trifft ein und zerstört die Raumstation. Allerdings entkommt der Piratenkapitän in einer Interceptor-Fregatte und will in den Hyperraum springen. Dazu muss er das Schiff jedoch aus dem Asteroidenfeld manövrieren, wodurch das Imperium genug Zeit hat, den Antrieb seines Schiffs zu zerstören und ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Angriff auf Geonosis Großmoff Tarkin benötigt Ressourcen und Arbeitskräfte, welche er sich auf dem Planeten Geonosis zu verschaffen gedenkt. Daher befiehlt er Lord Vader, diesen Planeten zu erobern. Für diesen Auftrag muss Vader die Suche nach dem Verräter vorerst zurückstellen, da Tarkins "Projekt Todesstern" oberste Priorität genießt. Sobald der erste Acclamator aus dem Hyperraum springt, stellen die imperialen Offiziere fest, dass sich die Geonosianer mit den Rebellen verbündet haben. Mithilfe der rasch herangeführten Verstärkung kann die feindliche Raumflotte dennoch geschlagen werden. In der darauf folgenden Bodenschlacht bieten die Rebellen und ihre geonosianischen Verbündeten große Truppenmengen auf, werden aber trotzdem von den Truppen des Imperiums besiegt. Darth Vader wünscht nun die Suche nach dem Verräter fortzusetzen, wird jedoch vom Imperator persönlich nach Mon Calamari kommandiert. Nach Erfüllung dieser Mission erreicht der Spieler Technologiestufe zwei. Angriff auf Mon Calamari Die Mon Calamari revoltieren und da ihre Flotte, sollten sie sich mit den Rebellen verbünden, eine große Bedrohung darstellen würde, müssen sie schnellstmöglich wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht werden. Daher befiehlt der Imperator einen Angriff. Der Planet verfügt über eine starke Raumverteidigung und es entbrennt eine erbitterte Schlacht. Diese ist bereits in vollem Gange, als zwei MC80-Sternkreuzer aus dem Hyperraum springen und die Angriffsflotte, die keine vergleichbaren Schiffe umfasst, in Bedrängnis bringt. Dennoch gelingt es der imperialen Flotte, den Kampf aufgrund ihrer zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit für sich zu entscheiden. Der nun wehrlose Planet wird ins Imperium eingegliedert. Kampf auf Kashyyyk Ein ehemaliger Offizier des Imperiums, Han Solo, befreit auf Kashyyyk Wookiees aus imperialen Gefängnissen. Das Imperium kann es sich nicht leisten, diese wertvollen Arbeitskräfte zu verlieren, und sendet deshalb Darth Vader. Auf dem Planeten angekommen, müssen die imperialen Truppen feststellen, dass die Rebellen das selbe Ziel wie Solo verfolgen. Ihre Streitkräfte werden vernichtet, während Solo verwundet wird, aber mit dem Millennium Falken entkommen kann. Die Demonstration des AT-AT General Veers hatte eine neuartige Waffe, den AT-AT entwickelt, den er vorführen möchte. Obwohl Tarkin den Kampfläufer angesichts der baldigen Fertigstellung des Todessterns für überflüssig hält und Darth Vader meint, besseres zu tun zu haben, befiehlt der Imperator den beiden, sich die Demonstration anzusehen. Im Laufe der Vorführung zerstört Veers diverse Testziele und tötet einen eingesperrten und somit nicht im geringsten bedrohlichen Rancor, als plötzlich Rebellen angreifen. Doch mit dem AT-AT kann der Angriff abgewehrt werden, worüber der Imperator sich höchst zufrieden zeigt. Als Ausgangspunkt für den Angriff kann Jabiim identifiziert werden, welches sodann das nächste Ziel Vaders darstellt. Eroberung von Jabiim Sowohl Raum- als auch Bodenverteidigung der Rebellen auf Jabiim werden vernichtet und die in der Rebellenbasis gefundenen Daten ausgewertet. Obwohl die Rebellen einen Teil löschen konnten, ist klar, dass die Daten neueren Datums und von höchster Geheimhaltungstufe sind - selbst Blaupausen einiger Todesstern-Abschnitte befinden sich darunter. Demnach muss der Verräter einen hohen Rang innerhalb des Imperiums bekleiden. Kurz darauf kann die Identität des Verräters bestimmt werden: Es ist Moff Kalast. 150px|rechts|miniatur|Die Rächer ist manövrierunfähig. Jagd auf Moff Kalast Moff Kalast wird über Atzerri aufgespürt und von der imperialen Flotte angegriffen. Doch sein Sternenzerstörer ist ein neueres Modell, weshalb er ungewöhnlich schnell in den Hyperraum springen kann und entkommmt. Nun kreuzt er zwischen den Planeten Manaan, Aeten 2 und Fresia. Beim nächsten Angriff nimmt die Flotte des Imperiums einen Interdictor mit und Moff Kalast kann nach erbittertem Kampf überwältigt werden. Der Imperator verhört ihn und findet heraus, dass sich die Bothaner auf die Seite der Rebellen geschlagen haben. Er will sich persönlich darum kümmern. Bestrafung der Bothaner Der Imperator landet in einer bothanischen Stadt und beginnt, nur von zwei Rotgardisten begleitet, diese auszulöschen. Die Bothaner verteidigen sich, sind jedoch dem Sith-Lord nicht gewachsen und die gesamte Bevölkerung der Stadt wird vernichtet. Danach verlässt der Imperator Bothawui wieder, jedoch nicht, ohne noch weitaus schlimmere Strafen im Falle eines erneuten Verrats anzudrohen. Jagd auf die Tantive IV Tarkin hat in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Prinzessin Leia im System von Tatooine die Konstruktionspläne des Todessterns empfangen soll. Daher schickt das Imperium eine Flotte, um sie abzufangen. Der Voraustrupp gerät in heftige Gefechte mit Piraten, die mit Hilfe der Hauptstreitmacht aber besiegt werden können. Daraufhin versteckt sich die imperiale Flotte in den Nebeln vor den Sensoren der Rebellen, weshalb sie nicht entdeckt werden, als das Geschwader Blau den Sektor nach Feinden scannt. Sobald die Tantive IV in den Raumsektor springt, brechen die imperialen Schiffe aus den Nebeln hervor und die Interdictor-Kreuzer fahren ihre Gravitationsprojektoren hoch. Gegen den heftigen Widerstand einer Rebellenflotte wird die Tantive IV mittels des Fangstrahls eines Sternzerstörers eingefangen und Prinzessin Leia gefangen genommen. Tarkin verlangt von Vader, die Position der Rebellenbasis aus Leia herauszubekommen, doch diese zeigt sich hartnäckig. Daraufhin beschließt Tarkin, zu anderen Methoden zu greifen, und befiehlt dem fertig gestellten Todesstern, Kurs auf Alderaan zu nehmen. Die Zerstörung von Alderaan Im Raum über Alderaan befindet sich eine Flotte der Rebellen, die versucht, die Zerstörung des Planeten zu verhindern. Dennoch zerstört der Todesstern die Kernwelt. Die letzten Schlachten Der Imperator spürt, dass die Rebellion in ihren letzten Stunden den Todesstern angreifen will und ihre Streitkräfte auf fünf Welten zusammengezogen hat. Diese sind Yavin IV, Alzoc III, Polus, Hoth und Shola. Er befiehlt Vader, diese Welten unter Einsatz des Todessterns zu vernichten. Nachdem Vader diesen Auftrag erfüllt hat, ist die Kampagne des Imperiums abgeschlossen. Es folgen eine Videosequenz, der Abspann und die Bewertung des Spielers. Rebellen Die Rebellen wollen den neuen Jäger der Incom Corporation, den X-Wing, stehlen und selbst einsetzen. Ablenkungsmanöver über Kuat Da die Tyranny über Fresia patroulliert, benötigen die Rebellen ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um ungestört im Fresia-System operieren zu können. Dies wird erreicht, indem die Sundered Heart zusammen mit vier Corellianischen Korvetten einen Angriff auf die Kuat-Werft, die normale Station der Tyranny, führt. Sie zerstören solange Teile der Werft, bis diese den Notfallcode Null sendet und damit die Tyranny zwingt, das Fresia-System zu verlassen und Unterstützung zu leisten. Die Rebellen zerstören die frontalen Turbolaser des Schiffs, so dass es zur Reparatur auf Kuat bleiben muss, und fliehen dann. Dennoch ist Fresia nicht ungeschützt: Die Tyranny hat vor ihrem Sprung nach Fresia Wächter-Drohnen abgesetzt. C-3PO schlägt daraufhin vor, dass R2-D2 sich in die imperiale Uplinkstation auf Wayland einhacken könne und die Rebellenschiffe registrieren könne, sodass die Drohnen sie nicht als feindlich erkennen würden. Datendiebstahl auf Wayland Die Rebellentruppen landen auf Wayland und überwältigen die imperialen Sicherheitstruppen, wodurch R2-D2 mit der Arbeit beginnen kann. Allerdings hat das Imperium zuvor noch Verstärkungen anfordern können, die nun von Süden, Nordwesten und Südwesten kommt und die Rebellen von mehreren Seiten zugleich attackiert. Dennoch können die Rebellen die imperialen Truppen besiegen und R2-D2 kann, nachdem er seine Aufgabe abgeschlossen hat, sich zusammen mit C-3PO und den Rebellentruppen wieder zurückziehen. Diebstahl der X-Wings Einige Wissenschaftler bei Incom haben den Rebellen die Information über die X-Wings, die sich in ihrem Werk auf Fresia befinden, zugespielt. Nachdem es den Rebellen dank des Einsatzes auf Wayland gelungen ist, die Raumverteidigung zu umgehen, landen sie auf Fresia. Zu den Verteidigungsanlagen gehören auch mehrere Turbolasertürme, gegen die die T2-Bs keine Chance hätten. Deshalb muss zunächst der Energiegenerator zerstört werden. Daraufhin können die Rebellen ihre Piloten zu den X-Wings eskortieren, doch als diese starten wollen, entdecken sie eine starke Luftverteidigung, bestehend aus acht Luftabwehrtürmen, die sie sofort abschießen würde. Gegen den Widerstand der inzwischen verstärkten imperialen Truppen vernichten die Rebellen alle Luftabwehrgeschütze und die X-Wings können abfliegen. Jetzt besitzen die Rebellen einen Jäger, der es mit den imperialen TIE-Jägern aufnehmen kann, und können die alten Z-95 "in Rente schicken", wie Captain Antilles es ausdrückt. Rettungsaktion bei Kossal Nachdem die Allianz die X-Wings von Fresia entführt hat, lässt das Imperium viele der Incom-Wissenschaftler verhaften. Diese Gefangenen werden mit imperialen Fähren in einem Konvoi nach Kossal gebracht. Die Allianz beschließt, die Wissenschaftler zu retten. Dazu werden die Fähren durch Ionenstrahlen der Y-Wings deaktiviert. Darauf hin kann die Sundered Heart die Gefangenen auf den deaktivierten Fähren einsammeln. Während der Rettungsaktion erreichen zwei Sternzerstörer das Kossal-System, um die Rettung zu verhindern. Jedoch kann die Rebellen-Flotte rechtzeitig mit den Wissenschaftlern flüchten. Befreiung der Wookies Die Allianz erfährt durch abgehörte Funksprüche von einem ehemaligen Offizier des Imperiums, der auf Kashyyyk Wookiees befreit. Um ihn zu unterstützen, werden einige Bodentruppen entsendet. Als diese jedoch den Planeten erreichen, stellt Han Solo klar, das er nur einen bestimmten Wookiee sucht. Da Solo nicht weiß, in welchem der fünf Gefängnisse Chewbacca sich befindet, muss er gemeinsam mit den Rebellen jedes Gefängnis zerstören, wogegen das Imperium starken Widerstand leistet. Erst bei der Zerstörung des letzten Gefängnisses findet man Chewbacca. Solo macht sich mit ihm aus dem Staub, nachdem er erneut klargestellt hat, dass er mit den Zielen der Rebellion nichts zu schaffen hat – obwohl er einem bezahlten Job nicht abgeneigt wäre – und die Rebellen kontrollieren nun Kashyyyk. Piratenverrat Die Versuche Mon Mothmas, in der Unterwelt weitere Informationen über die angeblich vom Imperium gebaute neue Superwaffe zu bekommen, haben die Allianz in Gefahr gebracht: Ein Pirat hat wichtige Informationen über die Allianz gestohlen und will sie über Atzerri an das Imperium verkaufen. Die Rebellen entsenden sofort eine Flotte dorthin, doch zu spät: Als sie eintreffen, ist das Imperium schon da. Glücklicherweise will das Imperium für die Informationen kein Geld ausgeben und verschreckt den Pirat mit der Drohung, sein Leben nur zu verschonen, wenn er die Daten übergibt. Daraufhin will der Pirat fliehen, wozu er aber erst die vier Interdictor-Kreuzer zerstören muss, die Hyperraumsprünge um Atzerri verhindern. Der Allianz gelingt es, sein Schiff und die Informationen zuvor zu zerstören, worauf sie selbst die Interdictor-Kreuzer zerstören muss, um sich schließlich zurückziehen zu können. Rettung von Han Solo Han Solo steckt in Schwierigkeiten: Über Corellia wurde er beim Schmuggeln vom Imperium erwischt. Jetzt hängt er im Fangstrahl eines Sternzerstörers und kann nur noch auf die Hilfe der Allianz hoffen, die den Fangstrahl-Emitter des Sternzerstörers zerstören muss, ehe dieser die Raumstation erreicht. Obwohl sich noch zwei weitere Sternzerstörer zwischen die Rebellen und Solo stellen, gelingt es der Allianz letztlich, Solo zu befreien und sich zurückzuziehen. Postdienst Die Allianz fordert den Gefallen, den sie bei Solo für seine Rettung gut hat, ein: Er soll in einem Frachtcontainer, der für Tarkins Forschungsstation, wo die neue Superwaffe entwickelt wird, bestimmt ist, ein EMP-Gerät anbringen. Dazu muss er im Asteroidenfeld von Vergesso, wo Frachtcontainer umgeladen werden, verschiedene Container untersuchen, bis er den richtigen findet. Anschließend kann er das Gerät deponieren und sich zurückziehen. Durchsuchung der Forschungsstation Die Allianz hat das EMP-Gerät über Corulag orten können und schickt eine Flotte dorthin. Kurz bevor diese aus dem Hyperraum fällt, wird das EMP-Gerät aktiviert, wodurch sämtliche Abwehrsysteme und Schiffe um die Forschungsstation vorübergehend deaktiviert werden. Ein Enterkommando wird in vier Fähren auf die Station gebracht und beginnt, sie zu durchsuchen. Jedoch hält der EMP-Schlag nicht so lang wie gehofft, und die Flotte muss sich gegen die nach und nach aufwachenden Schiffe wehren. Zuletzt jedoch finden die Rebellen auf der Station nicht nur einige Gefangene, darunter auch Ackbar, sondern auch weitere Informationen über die Superwaffe, den Todesstern. Daraufhin ziehen sie sich zurück. Kurz darauf verkündet Mon Mothma, eine Freundin der Allianz im Senat könne die kompletten Baupläne des Todessterns beschaffen; dazu benötigt sie allerdings die Hilfe von Captain Antilles und den Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO, weshalb diese dem Spieler jetzt nicht zur Verfügung stehen. Einsatz auf Carida Ackbar hat der Allianz mitgeteilt, dass das Imperium die Pläne für die Mon-Calamari-Kreuzer beschlagnahmt hat und auf Carida unter Verschluss hält. Han Solo und Chewbacca werden mit einer Fähre dorthin gebracht und müssen nun die Pläne bergen. Diese sind allerdings von Turbolasertürmen bewacht, weshalb erst deren Energieversorgung zerstört werden muss. Dies gelingt ihnen, indem sie Solos EMP-Schlag und die Fähigkeit Chewbaccas, Fahrzeuge des Imperiums zu kapern – hier einen Mauler und einen AT-AT –, nutzen. Nachdem sie die Pläne erbeutet haben, fliehen sie mit einer weiteren Fähre. Verteidigung von Mon Calamari Die Mon Calamari haben ihre Unabhängigkeit vom Imperium erklärt, die Flotte des Imperiums über dem Planeten besiegt und sich der Allianz angeschlossen. Diese kann jedoch durch Spione erfahren, dass das Imperium mit einer großen Flotte versuchen will, Mon Calamari zurückzuerobern. Mit Hilfe der Allianz gelingt es jedoch, die Flotte des Imperiums, die auch von Pietts Sternzerstörer Ankläger begleitet wird, zurückzuschlagen, bevor sie Mon Calamari erreicht. Doch Mon Mothmas Befürchtungen ob des allzu sorglosen Einsatzes des Imperiums von Schiffen bewahrheiten sich: Wenig später demonstriert das Imperium mit der Zerstörung Alderaans durch den Todesstern, dass es gewöhnliche Schiffe nicht mehr benötigt, um Welten zu unterwerfen. Angriff auf den Todesstern General Jan Dodonna findet mithilfe der Baupläne des Todessterns eine Schwachstelle in dessen Verteidigung: Einen kleinen Belüftungsschacht, der gegen Laserbeschuss, nicht aber gegen Protonentorpedos abgesichert ist. Daraufhin sammelt die Rebellion ihre Flotte und greift den Todesstern an. Nachdem die Rebellion den Kampf gegen die Flotte, die den Todesstern begleitet, gewonnen hat, kann das Rote Geschwader den Todesstern direkt angreifen, wobei es Luke Skywalker gelingt, den Schacht genau zu treffen und somit den Todesstern zu vernichten. Die Zerstörung des Todessterns und die Verleihung der Ehrungen in der Thronhalle sieht der Spieler als Filmsequenz. Es folgen der Abspann und die Bewertung. Galaxiseroberung thumb|left|Die Galaxisansicht in der Galaktischen Eroberung Neben bereits aus den Filmen bekannten Raumschlachten und Planetengefechten, kommt ein galaktischer Eroberungsmodus hinzu, der es dem Spieler ermöglicht in Echtzeit die Industrie der Planeten zu verwalten und auszubauen, Truppen zu rekrutieren, die Helden der Filme einzusetzen und Gefechte vorzubereiten. Jeder Planet in dieser Übersicht bietet Vorteile für den Besitzer. Diese erstrecken sich von Heilen der Soldaten über Produktionsboni zu Preisnachlässen von bestimmten Einheiten. Von den Filmen her bekannte Einheiten wie Sternzerstörer, Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer, X-Flügler oder TIE-Jäger werden ergänzt durch Exklusiv-Einheiten, deren Verfügbarkeit von der Herrschaft über bestimmte Planeten abhängt. Einige Planeten bieten zudem Vorteile beim Bau von Einheiten oder Gebäuden und verschaffen Raumschiffen einen Bewegungsbonus. Der Bodenkampf thumb|left|Ein Bodengefecht. Der Angreifer eines Planeten steht generell im Nachteil, da der Verteidiger seine Einheiten aufrüsten kann und die meisten Gebäude eine Garnision haben, d. h. dass regelmäßig Truppen daraus hervorkommen. Allerdings hat auch der Angreifer einen Vorteil, und zwar den, dass er gegnerische Stellungen bombardieren kann. Dafür werden TIE-Bomber bzw. Y-Wings benötigt. Die TIE-Bomber es Imperiums befinden sich als Garnision an Bord eines Sternezerstörers im Orbit, während die Y-Wings der Rebellen separat der Flotte angehören. Im Gefecht muss man für jedes Bombardement 2000 Credits bezahlen. Über dem Schlachtfeld sind mehrere Landezonen verteilt, welche man mit Infanterie erobern und so Verstärkung (die sich im Orbit befindet) anfordern kann. Die Raumschlacht Im Raum bei einer Galaktischen Eroberung gibt es einen Angreifer und einen Verteidiger. Der Verteidiger startet bei vorhanderer Raumstation und im Orbit stationierten Truppen aus einer Defensivstellung aus. Zudem hat er, solange gebaut, ein Hyper-V-Geschütz oder eine Ionenkanone zur verfügung stehen. Im Gefecht muss man für einen einmaligen Abschuss 2000 Credits bezahlen. Der Angreifer startet am anderen Ende der Karte mit einer Angriffsflotte. Sobald einer der Kontrahenten vollständig die gegnerischen Streitkräfte vernichtet hat, gilt der Raumkampf als gewonnen. Nur wenn der Spieler den Orbit erobert hat, kann er eine Bodenschlacht bzw. eine Invasion starten. Eine Ausnahme bilden Rebellenflotten, die nur aus Bodentruppen bestehen und klein genug sind, sodass sie sich an den Raumtruppen des Planeteninhabers vorbeischleichen und direkt einen Bodenkampf starten oder eine ihrer Spezialfähigkeiten starten - Suchdroiden, die den Planeten ausspionieren, zum Beispiel. Jedoch können auch manche Helden beider Parteinen, wie zum Beispiel Han Solo und Chewbacca oder Boba Fett unbemerket auf dem Planeten landen. Gefecht Im Gefecht kann man entweder einen Raumkampf oder einen Bodenkampf spielen. Beim Raumkampf startet jeder Spieler mit einer Raumstation und je nach Version zwei oder drei Startstaffeln X-Flügler oder TIE-Jäger. Durch die Einnahme von Minen werden Credits gefördert, die für neue Einheiten gebraucht werden. Außerdem gibt es beim Raumkampf noch aufrüstbare Kampf-Satelliten und Handelsstationen. Man muss je nach Einstellung entweder die gegnerische Raumstation zerstören oder die gesamten Truppen des Gegners vernichten. Beim Bodenkampf sieht es ähnlich aus. Die Kontrahenten starten mit einer Basis und 2 Starttrupps von Soldaten. Wie im Raumkampf müssen Minen für Credits erobert werden. Man muss je nach Einstellung alle Truppen, das gegnerische Befehlzentrum oder die gegnerische Basis vernichten. Mehrspieler Im Mehrspieler-Modus von Empire at War kann man mit maximal 8 Spielern generell alle oben genannten Spielmodi spielen, allerdings sind diese dann etwas verändert. Beim Raum- und Bodenkampf werden die durch die Mine geförderten Credits mit den ggf. vorhandenen Mitspielern geteilt. Im Kampagnen-Modus ist der Geschwindigkeitsregler deaktiviert. Helden In Empire at War gibt es spielbare Helden auf Seiten des Imperiums und der Allianz. Helden des Imperiums *Der Imperator Palpatine **Klassifizierung: Sith-Lord **Fähigkeit: Machtblitz, Machtverderben **Sonstiges: Senkt alle Produktionskosten an seinem aktuellen Standort um 25%. *Mara Jade **Klassifizierung: Rechte Hand des Imperators **Fähigkeit: Thermaldetonator, Machtverderben **Sonstiges: Nur im Modus Gefecht spielbar *General Maximilian Veers **Klassifizierung: Field Commander **Fähigkeit: Maximales Feuer, Sturmtruppen von seinem AT-AT absetzen. **Sonstiges: Senkt alle Produktionskosten von AT-ST, AT-AT und AT-AA an seinem aktuellen Standort um 25%. *Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin **Klassifizierung: Flottenkommandeur **Fähigkeit: Alle Raumschiffe sind um 25% effektiver an seinem aktuellen Standort, er ist unfähig sich mit Truppen zurückzuziehen. **Sonstiges: Alle Forschungskosten sinken an seinem aktuellen Standort um 25%. * Ankläger - Captain Piett **Klassifizierung: Flottenkomandeur **Fähigkeit: Protonenstrahl-Emitter, Fangstrahl-Emitter * Boba Fett **Klassifizierung: Kopfgeldjäger **Fähigkeit im Raum: Seismische Bombe **Fähigkeit am Boden: Jetpack, Flammenwerfer **Sonstiges: Kann schwächere Helden unbemerkt ausschalten. * Darth Vader **Klassifizierung: Sith-Lord **Fähigkeiten im Raum: Flügelmänner rufen **Fähigkeit am Boden: Schlag der Macht, Machtstoß Helden der Allianz * Mon Mothma **Klassifizierung: Starke Heldin **Fähigkeit: Hebt die Truppenmoral enorm, wenn sie im Gefecht erscheint. **Sonderfähigkeit: Senkt alle Produktionskosten an ihrem aktuellen Standort um 25%. *Obi-Wan Kenobi **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeit: Truppen Heilen, Truppen beschützen *Kyle Katarn **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeit: Thermaldetonator, Schnelles Laufen **Sonstiges: Nur im Modus Gefecht spielbar *Rot-Staffel **Klassifizierung: Elitekämpfer **Fähigkeiten: Glückstreffer, Flügel einklappen **Sonstiges: Kann den Todesstern (Nur im Modus: Galaktische Eroberung) bei gewonnener Raumschlacht zerstören *''Sundered Heart'' **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fahigkeit: Gegner schwächen, Antriebsschub *Han Solo und Chewbacca **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeit im Raum: Unbesiegbarkeit **Fähigkeit am Boden: Han: EMP-Schlag, sprinten Chewbacca: feindliches Fahrzeug übernehmen, sprinten **Sonstiges: Schmuggeln *C-3PO und R2-D2 **Klassifizierung: Droiden **Fahigkeit: Turmkontrolle, Fahrzeug reparieren **Sonstiges: Technologie stehlen *''Heimat Eins'' - Admiral Ackbar **Klassifizierung: Flottenkomandeur **Fähigkeit: Alle Energie auf die Schilde, Feuer konzentrieren Die Planeten In Empire at War können insgesamt 44 verschiedene Planeten erobert werden. In der Galaxis finden sich aus den Filmen bekannte Planeten, wie Naboo oder Tatooine, aber auch Planeten, die aus dem Erweiterten Universum bekannt sind. * Abregado-rae * Aeten II * Alderaan * Alzoc III * Anaxes * Atzerri * Bespin * Bestine * Bonadan * Bothawui * Byss * Carida * Corellia * Corulag * Coruscant * Dagobah * Dantooine * Endor * Eriadu * Fondor * Fresia * Geonosis * Hoth * Ilum * Korriban * Kuat * Kessel * Manaan * Mon Calamari * Naboo * Nal Hutta * Polus * Ryloth * Shola * Sullust * Taris * Tatooine * Thyferra * Vergesso-Asteroiden * Wayland * Yavin IV Systemanforderungen Windows Computer: 100% DirectX 9.0c-kompatibler Computer Betriebssysteme: Windows 2000/XP/Windows Vista und auch für Windows 7 Prozessor: Intel Pentium III oder AMD Athlon 1,2 GHz oder schneller Arbeitsspeicher: mindestens 256 MB RAM Grafikkarte: 32 MB 3D-Grafikkarte mit Hardware Transform and Lightning-Unterstützung Soundkarte: 100% DirectX 9.0c-kompatible Soundkarte DVD-ROM: 4x oder schnelleres DVD-ROM-Laufwerk Eingabegerät: Tastatur und Maus Installation: 2,5GB freier Festplattenspeicher erforderlich. Zusätzlich 500MB nach Installation 'Mac OS X' Betriebsystem: Mac OS X 10.4.8 oder neuer CPU/Prozessor Intel-Chipsatz CPU-Geschwindigkeit 1,38 GHz ' Arbeitsschpeicher' 512 MB oder mehr Festplattenspeicher 3,5 GB PLattenspeicherplatz Grafikkarte (ATI) (NVidia) Readon X1600 Geforce 7300 Grafikchipsatz (Intel) GMA 950 '''Grafikspeicher (VRAM) 64 GB Erforderliches Medium DVD Laufwerk Produktbeschreibung des Herstellers Bei Star Wars: Empire at War, dem neuen Titel von LucasArts, liegt es in Deiner Hand das Universum zu befreien oder zu unterwerfen. In dem Strategiespiel kannst Du entweder die Rebellen im Aufstand gegen das Imperium anführen oder zusammen mit Darth Vader die Galaxis beherrschen. Vom einfachen Fußsoldaten bis hin zum riesigen Sternenzerstörer und dem berüchtigten Todesstern hört dabei alles auf Dein Kommando. Mit vereinten Kräften und starker Taktik kämpfst Du um die Vorherrschaft in der Galaxie. Entwickelt wurde das Spiel von dem Studio Petroglyph, dessen Gründer bereits an Command & Conquer mitgearbeitet haben. Star Wars: Empire at War schlägt ein völlig neues Kapitel im Genre der Echtzeitstrategiespiele auf, da das Ressourcenmanagement stark vereinfacht wurde und Du Dich auf das Wichtigste konzentrieren kannst - Deinen Schlachtplan! Das erste Mal in der Geschichte dieses Genres werden außerdem taktische Weltraumschlachten mit gigantischen Flotten, Bodenkämpfe mit riesigen Truppenverbänden und Basisverteidigung in einem Spiel vereint. Nur wer die Luftherrschaft im All hat, kann auch einen Planeten beherrschen. Somit wird eine völlig neue taktische Ebene ins Leben gerufen. Weblinks *Empire at War auf Petroglyphgames.com *Empire at War Demo (Englisch) auf 4players.de Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele Kategorie:Strategiespiele en:Star Wars: Empire at War es:Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra it:Star Wars: l'Impero in guerra pl:Empire at War pt:Star Wars: Empire at War ru:Star Wars: Empire at War fi:Star Wars: Empire at War